heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny/Gallery
19.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-91.jpg|"Don't worry little wormy. I'll get you out in a jiffy." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-113.jpg|(Frankie: "Yo Lenny!") Uh... I'm comin', Frankie! (Frankie: "Move it. Come on. Pop's waiting.") Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg|"You almost gave me a heart attack!" (Frankie: "Lenny, what are you doing?") Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-145.jpg|"I was just...pickin' ya some flowers." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-149.jpg|"Hey! Mom says it's not OK to hit." MV5BNzYxMzA4NDc4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTQ4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Lenny swings on his steel seat MV5BNzE3NzI4NjM4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTM4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Lenny at the restaurant along with his father and brother. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg|"Yeah. Gee, thanks, Pop. Here's the thing. I'm on a diet." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2171.jpg|"I read an article about these shrimps. They're not good for ya. You know how many calories are in one of those shrimps?" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg|"A lot." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2248.jpg|Lenny crying over the Shrimp's true sad story. Lenny is opposed to his father.png|"PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg|Lenny is being threatened by his father after he tells him that he need to learn how to be a shark, rather he likes it or not. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg|"Frankie, I can do this!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3247.jpg|"What if I can't do this?" (Frankie: "Then don't bother comin' home.") "Good point." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3342.jpg|"I'm not gonna eat you." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3379.jpg|"Look, I'm just pretending so you can get away. Now when I turn around, You take off!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3455.jpg|Lenny gasps in shock at the sight of Frankie being hit by the anchor. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3491.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3513.jpg|Lenny bawling "NO!" after his brother Frankie is crushed to death by a falling anchor. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3534.jpg|Lenny mourning over Frankie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4087.jpg|Lenny looking right through the window of where Frankie's funeral ceremony is located, but not saying anything at all shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Oscar meets Lenny again Lenny_begs_Oscar_to_take_him_with_him.jpg|Lenny begs Oscar to take him with him Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5099.jpg|"Sharkslayer?" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5138.jpg|"I know. They think you're the Sharkslayer! As If!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5206.jpg|"Oh you're a liar." Lenny knows the Sharkslayer is a phony because he was there when the anchor crushed Frankie. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5245.jpg|"No problem. And if, God forbid, someone should, I don't know, find out the truth about the Sharkslayer on my way back." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5269.jpg|Oscar accept Lenny that he can stay with him Oscar_sneaking_Lenny_into_town.jpg|Oscar sneaking Lenny into the reef. MV5BNjExODU4MTI0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc3ODcyMw@@._V1_SX1500_CR0,0,1500,999_AL_.jpg|"Not gonna laugh? Well that's just what you say. And then what happens once I tell you? You laugh." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5596.jpg|"Ok I'll tell you. I'm...a vegetarian." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5699.jpg|Yeah. Yeah he is. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6105.jpg|Angie discovers Lenny and confronts Oscar shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6111.jpg|"Uh...hi?" MV5BMjIyMjcwNzc1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODI4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Lenny watching an argument between Oscar and Angie Lenny's_&_Oscar's_Laugh.jpg|Oscar and Lenny laughing Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6336.jpg|You need to slay a shark...and I need to disappear. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6345.jpg|Here's what we're gonna do. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6366.jpg|Lenny pretends to attack the fish Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6421.jpg|Lenny gets punch by Oscar Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6554.jpg|Lenny accidentally eats Oscar Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6745.jpg|Sorry shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6793.jpg|"CURSE YOU SHARKSLAYER!!" High_fin_low_fin_Oscar_&_Lenny.jpg|"High fin! Low fin!" MV5BMTQ3MDY2NTQ1MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Lenny is very impress of Oscar and Lola kissing on T.V Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7182.jpg|"Tada! Sebastian the Whale Washin' Dolphin!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7654.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7872.jpg|"I can't just waltz in there and say "Hi pop I'm a dolphin!" And my friend the Sharkslayer's a fake!" C'mon we need a better plan!" MV5BMjE3MDI1NjI1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar, Lenny and Sykes are at the sit-down Oscar_Lenny_&_Sykes_Laughing.jpg|Lenny laughing with Oscar and Sykes Angie_vomited_out_of_Lenny.jpg|Lenny vomits out Angie shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8500.jpg|Lenny reveal his disguise from his father at the sit down. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8698.jpg|"Pop, leave him alone!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8989.jpg|"You always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be". Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9096.jpg|Lenny and his dad embrace Lino agrees a truce with Oscar.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Lenny & his dad arrive at the Whale Wash with the Mob. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9537.jpg|Lenny leads the other sharks in dancing Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9554.jpg|Oscar & Lenny arguing over dance moves. Oscar_&_Lenny_noticing_Shrimp_dance_moves.png|Oscar and Lenny noticing shrimp doing impressive dance moves. Category:Galleries